sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
T-X
The T-X is the main antagonist of the 2003 film, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. Background Personality Like the T-800 and T-1000 from the previous two films, the T-X is blunt with an emotionless facial expression most of the time. Though she can change her facial expression to display emotions in certain circumstances. Powers and abilities The T-X is a more deadly killing machine than the T-800 and T-1000 put together. Designed for extreme combat, she is driven by a plasma reactor and equipped with onboard weapons, as well as nanotechnological transjectors that allow her to control other machines. She also has the T-1000's shape-shifting ability to transform into any human she comes into contact with. Role in the film The T-X first appears in the window of a store, disintegrating several mannequins after having gone back through time. She then approaches a woman dressed in red as she gets in her car, a silver Lexus, and kills her, stealing her clothes and car. While driving through the streets, she gets pulled over by a police officer. As the officer approaches her, she sees a Victoria's Secret model billboard, and expands her breasts. As the officer asks for her license and registration, she takes an interest in his gun, which she steals from him after presumably killing him as well. Later, she comes to the Jim's Burgers restaurant, where she kills one of her targets, Jose Barrera, with the purloined gun, scaring several people who witness the shooting. The T-X next goes to Elizabeth and William Anderson's house, where a young boy named "Bill", answers the door, initially mistaking her for his mom; she pushes him onto the floor and shoots him in front of his sister and friends. She eventually tracks her primary targets, John Connor and Kate Brewster, at an animal hospital. Fortunately, they are saved by the unexpected arrival of the T-800 Terminator, whom the T-X blasts into another building. As several emergency vehicles, police cars, ambulances, and EMS trucks arrive, the T-X takes control of them to go after John and Kate, while she commandeers a huge crane truck. The Terminator, knocked out by her attack, reawakens and borrows a police motorcycle, after throwing the officer using it off, to pursue her. The T-X tries to blast John and Kate, but the Terminator interferes, leading her to knock him off his motorcycle with the crane, which he grabs onto, and she drags him through several buildings, eventually driving past a fire engine, which he takes, throwing the firemen in the truck overboard. She blows up the fire engine, but he jumps onto her crane truck, and drops the crane on a sewer grate, causing the truck to flip. Furious, she emerges from the wreckage and walks off. She then goes to the apartment of Kate and her fiancé, Scott Mason, where she kills Scott and takes his form, as two federal agents arrive, informing her about Kate's supposed "kidnapping" and she offers to help search for her. While driving with them, they are informed that she's at a cemetery, and that she's going to be brought back to her apartment. The T-X kills the two agents, punching one of them through the stomach, and then drives to the cemetery. Arriving at the cemetery, she approaches Kate, who is happy to see her fiancé, until the T-X reverts to her normal form. Luckily, she is rescued by the Terminator again, who blasts the T-X with a grenade launcher, and John gets her in the hearse. The T-X chases the trio, eventually leaping onto the roof of the hearse, cutting it open with a circular-blade-like arm. The Terminator gets her off by driving the hearse right under a truck, tearing the roof off in the process. The manuever also damages the T-X's primary weapon, forcing her to select a new one, the IAD-ChemTech, which emits blasts of flames. After learning that Kate's father, Robert Brewster, is one of the T-X's targets, John and Kate persuade the Terminator to help save him, as John believes he is the one who knows how to stop Skynet. However, the T-X has already beat them to CRS, disguised as one of the employees, where she takes control of the numerous machines, then approaches Robert, disguised as Kate. However, the Terminator shoots her down as the real Kate arrives, followed by John. Unfortunately, he is not fast enough to stop her from shooting Robert anyway, though he manages to shoot her down an elevator shaft, but states that "she'll be back". While the reprogrammed machines begin attacking the employees, Robert is killed in the ensuing chaos. As the Terminator, Kate, and John leave Robert's office, the T-X returns. While Kate and John run for it, the Terminator and T-X engage in a fierce battle in the hallway, a bathroom, and finally, in a storage room; the T-X gains the upper hand, and cripples the Terminator, nearly knocks his head off, then takes control of him, turning him against John and Kate, who she goes after in the particle accelerator. Luckily, John activates a magnetic field, getting her stuck to the accelerator. However, the T-X manages to free herself, then pursues John and Kate to a secured facility at Crystal Peak in a helicopter. Before she has a chance to attack them, the Terminator, who shut his system down and then rebooted to free himself from the T-X's control, arrives in a bigger helicopter, seemingly crushing the T-X. As the Terminator holds open a security door for John and Kate to pass through, the T-X's legs are shown to have gotten stuck under the chopper; nonetheless, she pulls herself free and goes after John and Kate once more, grabbing John by the ankle, though the Terminator gets her off and holds her back. The Terminator then jams the second of his two hydrogen fuel cells into the T-X's mouth, blowing them both up in a massive explosion. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humanoids Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Murderers Category:Terminator Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shape-shifters Category:Robots